The present invention relates to exercising machines and, more particularly, to a rowing machine, which is collapsible and, practical for exercising the muscles of different parts of the body.
FIG. 1 shows a rowing machine according to the prior art. This rowing machine is practical for exercising rowing action. However, this design of rowing machine is not adjustable subject to the user's body size. Furthermore, this design of rowing machine requires much storage space because it is not collapsible when not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the user can apply force to the handlebar to turn the rocker arm back and forth and to further stretch the elastic cord members, and at the same time apply force the to seat with the legs and the hips to move the slide along the rails and to further stretch the elastic cord members, i.e., simulate rowing action to exercise the muscles of the waist, abdomen, legs, and hands. The user can also selectively exercise the hands or the legs only, or connect the elastic pull cords to the eyes at the horizontal front foot bar or the eyes at the horizontal rear foot bar and then pull the handles when moving the slide along the rails.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the rowing machine is collapsible. The foot rack can directly be turned inwards and closely attached to the rails of the base frame. Thereafter, the rocker arm and the seat can be received to the base frame, and then the rear support can be received to the bottom side of the rails of the base frame. The handlebar can further be detached from the rocker arm to reduce the packing size.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the combined height of the vertical front bars and horizontal front foot bar of the base frame is lower than the combined height of horizontal rear foot bar and hollow upright sleeve of the rear support so that the rails are supported sloping forwardly downwards. Therefore, less resisting force is produced upon forward stroke of the slide, and much resisting force is produced upon back stroke of the slide.
According to still another aspect of the present invention the spring pin of the upright sleeve can be shifted from one locating hole to another to lock the sliding bar to the upright sleeve in one of a series of elevational positions, adjusting the rails to the desired sloping angle.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the stop rod can selectively e fastened to the locating holes of the top lugs to limit the turning angle of the rocker arm subject to the user's body size (waistline).